1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a steering system for a motorcycle.
2. Background Art
FIG. 7 is a schematic view of a conventional steering system for a motorcycle. In a steering system 100, a top bridge 102 is rotatably attached to a head pipe 101, and a handlebar 103 is attached to the top bridge 102 by handlebar holders 104 and a bolt 105. Numerals 106 refer to right and left front forks, and numerals 107 denote grips.
To improve the steering system 100 by enhancing the vibration-proof effect of the handlebar 103, which absorbs vehicle body vibration for the purpose of improved driving of a motorcycle, the use of a cushioning member in the steering system 100 has been proposed. The use of only the cushioning member in the conventional steering system, however, is not enough to obtain a vibration-proof effect. In addition, it is difficult to replace a conventional handlebar with an optional handlebar, which implements a cushioning member, because of a low degree of design freedom of conventional steering systems. Furthermore, since the cushioning member is visible from the driver's seat in the improved a conventional steering system as identified, the steering system still has room for improvement in appearance.